


Kingdom of Bones

by IerDePier



Category: Septic egos, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IerDePier/pseuds/IerDePier
Summary: It's a royalty AU,, sort of





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for a while, and I can't wait to show you all what I've got planned ;)

They didn’t encounter a single soul. There were no birds singing outside, no spiders occupying the webs in dusty corners, nothing. It’s as if everything was hiding from something or someone. The five intruders were aware of this, even the softest noises, the slightest draft of air was enough to make them jump. 

Jameson was the one who had suggested to fight him on his ground, instead of theirs. To pursue offence instead of defence for a change. Jackie promised they’d consider it after James was fully recovered. Weeks passed as James healed, both physically and mentally. Seasons changed, and James had gone weeks without waking up in cold sweat. It was time.

It was dead quiet when he spoke. He briefed the others about the castle, Anti’s home, and the dead and dread that surrounded it, lived in it. 

The others thought he exaggerated, but the castle was just as he had described. Hidden beyond reality’s curtain it stood, a massive, debilitated wall risen up around it. 

They creep through a slit in the wall, as to not be seen or heard by anyone. But, just as Jameson had said, the castle grounds were abandoned. They found themselves in a garden with hawthorns, rose bushes, and other thorny plants, all of them flowerless and fruitless.

James guides them through the garden, towards a broken window in a forgotten turret. The same place he had escaped from before. 

Jackie hesitated, “Are we sure about this?”

 _“If he knew I escaped this way, he would’ve fixed the window. He doesn’t expect us to find him here. We’ll take him by surprise_ ,” Jameson's reasoning makes sense, and the others nod in agreement. They have to do this

Unsatisfied by that answer, but convinced by their objective, Jackie climbed through, Chase, Henrik, James, and Marvin following closely behind him.

Jameson's golden memory serves him well, and in no time, they stand still in front of the big double doors, the only connection between the throne room and the outside world. James had explained that he rarely ever left this room. If he was home, he was in there.

The door is wide open, but the throne room is dark. Jackie and Marvin exchange some looks, weighing their options: this could very well be a trap. But once again, James reminds the group. _This’ll work, I promise. We have to do this._

Marvin manifests a ball of light and lets it float ahead of them, giving them some view of what the throne room looked like. There’s a long red carpet rolled out, reaching for the door from the darkness. To the sides are columns, a long-forgotten tongue etched into them. Marvin’s light casts eerie shadows in the darkness beyond the columns, but none of them seemed eager to deviate from the carpet.

Henrik is the first to break the silence. “How long is this fucking room?” he whispers. He had been looking over his shoulder since they entered, keeping a watchful eye on the door. With every step, it sunk further into darkness.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Jackie admits. “We should split up. Two people guard the entrance, while the rest try to find him.” He thinks for a moment, looking around the group. “Marvin, your light is needed in here. Chase, your eyesight is by far the best. I’ll guard the door.” Jackie glanced between Henrik and Jameson, trying to decide which one of them should go with him. 

Before Henrik could say anything, James already signing to Jackie. “I’ll come with you.” And so Jackie and James turn their backs on the others and walk toward the doors. Henrik, Marvin, and Chase move along, not bothering to look check behind them, knowing that Jackie and James have got their backs.

After what seems like forever, Chase stands still and holds out his hands to stop the others. “I see something,” he whispers.

"Is it-?” Henrik asks, his voice bouncing back from the walls.

Chase opens his mouth to answer when suddenly, Marvin’s light dims and dies. Complete darkness shrouds them.

“Marvin?!” Chase tried to whisper, but fear had seeped through to his voice, and the darkness imitates his friend's name.

“I’m okay, I- I don’t know what happened.” Chase could see him, crouching down on the floor, trying to examine his hands. “I can’t access it anymore.” He sounded terrified. 

“Jackie was right, this was a very bad idea,” Henrik's eyes are wide, desperately trying to see.

Chase is the only one who isn’t completely blinded by the darkness. He reaches out to Marvin and Henrik and holds their hands as they slowly spin around and head for the door.

“Le͘av͠i̢ng s̕o̕ ͜soon?̕”


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The three freeze in fear, Henrik squeezes Chase’s hand so tightly that he elicits a wince from Chases. They know all too well who that voice belongs to. A snicker behind them made them huddle together as they turn around, frantically trying to find the man in the dark. But without Marvin’s light, Chase could only see a couple meters into the dark.

Another chuckle, to the right this time. Some static and footsteps behind them, and they twist again, Henrik clutching Chase’s arm with all his might. Chase was about to turn once more, but Marvin blocks him. 

“Chase. Chase, _stop_ ,” Marvin whispers, “Chase, what way is the door?”

Chase falls still as the realisation settles, panic quickly following. _Where is the exit?_

“Wha͜t'͜s w̵ron͡g, my f̕riend̨? ͞L̢oo̕k̴ing̶ fo̕r s҉ometh̕ing?” 

“I- I don’t know,” Chase’s voice is hushed, but still provokes another taunting snicker from the man who hid among the shadows. 

That was the last straw for Henrik. He lets Chase’s arm go and bolts off in a random direction.

“HENRIK!” The sudden burst of both of their voices is deafening, and their friend's name reverberates against the walls, covering up the sound of a soft thud.

The room mocks their yell, before falling back into a suffocating silence. Chase pulls Marvin close, as he tries to tap back into his magic. Something -or someone- had blocked him from his source. He suppresses a cheer as he finally breaks through the barrier.

Lighting up the room would give away their position, so Marvin chose to give himself night-vision instead, tugging at Chase's arm to get him to follow his lead.

He didn’t see Anti circling them, slowly approaching, as they walked towards the exit. They didn’t hear his static flourish with excitement until it was already too late.

“Chase, RUN!” Marvin yells, letting go of Chase as he darts in the direction of the door. “Jackie! James!” No response. He is close to the exit, and he looks back just in time to see Chase stumble and fall, to see the look on his face as he reaches out to Marvin, begging him to help him, but Anti was right behind him and-

Marvin disappears. He teleported himself away. Chase yells out his name as Anti reaches him, driving a knife through his extended hand into the floor, turning his friend's name into an awful howl.

Marvin wasn’t coming back. He barely had enough energy to teleport himself into the castle garden. He didn’t look back as he ran through the gap in the wall and back to reality.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jameson holds tightly onto Jackie's hand, trying to block out his memories of this place. 

Minutes pass, and somehow, everything seems quieter than before. 

A chill running down Jackie’s spine shook him out of thought. He turns around to face Jameson, quietly standing behind him. 

“Did you feel-”

“HENRIK!” 

Two voices boom out of the dark, and Jackie would have taken off to get to them, if only it wasn’t for Jameson, clutching his arm, his heels pressed into the floor. 

“James, they need our help! Let go!”

Jameson shakes his head aggressively, his eyes are wide with fear, almost comically so.

He tries to sign a reply, but he only has one jittering hand at his disposal. 

“I don’t understand what you’re saying James! Henrik needs our help!” Jackie interrupts, trying to tear loose from Jameson’s iron grip.

Another shriek redirects Jackie’s attention to the throne room. 

“Chase! RUN!” 

A blinding pain flashes up behind his skull. His body gives out under him and clashes with the floor. He manages to catch a glimpse of a pair of muddy black dress shoes before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know who you think Jackie saw at the end, I'm curious ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't figured out what to name this yet, please send help. If you have any suggestions for a title, let me know! I'm truly stumped


End file.
